Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 40
is the 40th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 142nd episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on January 8th 2012. Plot Nemesis should not be underestimated. However, the group, who gathered after their battle in the underground temple, never gave up hope. Believing in their strong bonds and feelings for wanting a bright future, and that they will become their Bey's strength, Gingka and the others undergo training. Meanwhile, having realized the fact that he was deceived, Aguma also makes a fresh determination in response to Dunamis' words. Plot summary At the WBBA HQ, Ryusei, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yuki, and Madoka look at a screen of the world. They look at the precense created by Diablo Nemesis, as it is growing stronger in North America, Central America, and South America. They become worried as a result, as they fear the of the dark power Nemesis holds. Elsewhere at the HQ, the Legendary Bladers and Kenta, are all around. After the massive battle that took place previously at the temple which was destroyed by Diablo Nemesis, everyone had seemed to lose hope in themselves, and each other. Tired, the Bladers remember what took place during the battle, and felt as it Nemesis was unbeatable. But some did not despair, as they believed that their strong bonds and feelings for wanting a bright future, will become the strength of their Beys. With this, it has started to give them hope as well as determination. The Bladers eventually decided to go through some training, in order to prepare for their next battle with Nemesis, and will use their maximum potential this time. As the rest of the Legendary Bladers left, leaving only Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, and Dunamis; Gingka decided to go train with Kenta. But as Gingka asked if Dunamis would like to come with them, Dunamis declined. Telling him that he needs to go talk with someone, about something important. Meanwhile at another place at the HQ, Aguma, Bao, and their Bladers are sitting around, with Bao angry at the fact of the huge power Nemesis holds; stating that they will have to train much more harder if they are to be on Nemesis' side. Though Aguma is skeptical on this but just then, Dunamis drops by. Dunamis tells Aguma a story of his ancestor. That long ago, Aguma's ancestor fought alongside Nemesis just like he was now. But through determination and bonds, Aguma's ancestor was able to be with his true side, his fellow Legendary Bladers. Dunamis tells Aguma that he wishes he will do the same as his ancestor, and be with the Legendary Bladers. As Dunamis leaves, Aguma thinks about this and wants to make a fresh determination in response. At training, as Gingka and Kenta are battling with their Beys, with Gingka gaining upper-hand, Kenta thinks for a moment. He thinks of what happened to Ryuga, as he last saw him in the temple while it was being destroyed by Diablo Nemesis' Special Spin Move, Armageddon. Kenta wonders, and hopes that Ryuga is okay where ever he is. But somewhere, at a mountain at dawn is Ryuga. Ryuga is undergoing massive training, as he wants to be powerful enough to take on Diablo Nemesis. He then thinks of Doji's taunts at him, the ones that enraged him with so much anger. Ryuga turns furious, and continues his training. With his goal: to destroy Diablo Nemesis, no matter the cost. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Masamune Kadoya *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Ryuga *Aguma *King *Dunamis *Chris *Titi *Yu Tendo *Bao *Rago *Pluto *Doji *Beylin Temple Bladers Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) Featured Beybattles Gallery Dat1325979770302.jpg Dat1325979729657.jpg Dat1325979717707.jpg Dat1325979659326.jpg Dat1325979645696.jpg Dat1325979399484.jpg Dat1325979351113.jpg Dat1325979319840.jpg Dat1325979261182.jpg Dat1325979254170.jpg Dat1325979244442.jpg Dat1325979180577.jpg ldrago156.jpg episode..142.jpg episode142...jpg episode142..jpg episode142.jpg Video thumb|right|500px|Episode 142 - Bonds Of The Stars Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Episodes Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Episodes